Welcome to Camp Jellicle
by Munkustrap18
Summary: For some people, summer camp is a dream come true. For others, though, it is a nightmare. Though sometimes some certain people make it better, those forced kits wince at those opening words, "Welcome to Camp Jellicle!"    PLEASE REVIEW! Rating May Change.
1. Welcome to Camp Jellicle!

**Well, here is a new story! Five stories at once is my new challenge. I promise to update each story at least twice a week. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: You are accusing ME of owning CATS?**

For some people, summer camp is a dream come true. For others, though, it is a nightmare. Though sometimes some certain people make it better, those forced kits wince at those opening words,

"Welcome to Camp Jellicle!"

Munkustrap was forced by his mother to go to summer camp, hoping to fix his anti-social way of life. He sat in the stupid auditorium, with all of these stupid morons, in the stupid woods, at a STUPID CAMP. Everyone was cheering for the main counselor.

"My name is Derek, and I am Head Counselor at Camp Jellicle. Behind me are my co-counselors. Hector, Grace, Hella, and Jason. Now you all know the rules and your cabin numbers. Please go to your comments, and dinner will begin in forty-five minutes."

Munkustrap was grateful that the counselor had shut his pie-hole, and dragged his suitcases to Cabin 9. He opened the door, and found five others, setting things in dressers and beds. He sighed, as a Maine Coon came up,

"Hey, dude! I'm Tugger. Well...it seems that the last bed is the top bunk over mine."

"...Great..."

"Ain't it?"

The other's shot up from their things and waves feverishly. One was an orange tabby with a small waistcoat. The next was a black and white tom-kit. The last two were a calico and a ginger cat.

"That's Skimbleshanks, Alonzo, Mungojerrie, and Macavity. And you are?"

"Uh...I'm Munkustrap."

"Cool."

Munkustrap began putting blankets on his bunk, and setting clothes in a dresser. When he set the last shirt in the drawer, he jumped up on the bunk and took out a book.

"Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince?"

He lowered the book to see Mungojerrie peering over the bunk. He nodded and continued to read. Dumbledore was arriving at Harry's house when Mungojerrie decided to speak again,

"I've read the series too!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Twice."

"Oh, cool. This is my third..."

"Oh. Well, I guess I'll continue unpacking then."

"Okay."

He was at a relatively good part, and then groaned at the dinner bell. Tugger, Alonzo, and Macavity basically trampled eachother trying to get to the door. The other three watched silently and decided to leave together when the cloud of dust travelled toward the mess hall.

"So... I wonder what dinner'll be." mused Skimbleshanks.

"I hope it's ribs! Their my favorite..." stated Pouncival.

"...hmph..." said Munkustrap.

"Get the stick out of your butt! It's summer camp! I've been waiting ALL YEAR for this!" yelled Mungojerrie, suddenly angry.

"Me too!"

"...Fine."

They arrived at the mess hall by then, and lined up with the other three boys from their cabin. Munkustrap was relieved by the delicious looking sloppy-joe. He hated it when school/camp food sucked.

The camp only allowed people between the ages of 10 and 14. There were fivetables in the mess hall. One for each age. Every boy/girl of the same age shared a cabin, so there were 10 cabins. Boys and girls were able to share tables though. The six boys found five girls, sitting at the '13' table.

One was a calico, a gumby, a white princess, a sleek Egyptian, and a scarlet princess. They sat, mixed over the table. The guys took their trays and took their seats.

On one side was Alonzo, the scarlet princess, Skimbleshanks, the gumby, Mungojerrie, and the calico. On the other was the white princess, Macavity, Cassandra, Tugger, Munkustrap, and an empty seat. Munkustrap silently took a bite out a very hot sloppy joe.

"Oh! Ow! Ouch! Hot! Hot!"

He quickly took a sip from his lemonade, ignoring the odd looks from the rest of them. Mungojerrie leaned over to the calico, and said softly,

"I don't know 'i'm."

He tried to say it softly, but Munkustrap heard anyway, and shot him a sideways glare. Mungojerrie retreated sheepishly, and began to sip his own lemonade. The scarlet princess then spoke,

"Hey, guys. I'm Bombalurina. This is Victoria, Rumpleteazer, Cassandra, Jennyanydots, and... Oh, she must still be getting her food."

The guys smiled, waved, and continued to eat. Munkustrap sat silently, still angry at himself for embarrassing himself so soon. Rumpleteazer put her paw on his shoulder from across the table,

"Don't worry, mate. It IS hot."

"Thanks, Rumpleteazer."

He smiled to himself, but then returned to his being upset. Why did mom make him go to stupid summer camp? Then, he noticed a black and gold princess approach the table and set her tray down next to his. She sat down, and smiled at the others. Bombalurina then pointed,

"Oh, that's her! She's my sister, Demeter."

"Hey, guys."

Munkustrap gave her a small smile, and returned to his tray. She was very pretty, and as he looked from her, to Rumpleteazer, to Mungojerrie, and to the sandwich, he thought to himself,

"Eh...maybe this won't be TOO bad...maybe..."

**Please review! I love reviews!...and cookies...COOKIE!**

**-Vince**


	2. Flirtation Failure

**Hey, guys. Well, here's the second chapter of WTCJ! Please review!**

As Munkustrap returned to the table, after trashing tye remains on his tray, he took his seat next to Demeter and watched Tugger and Alonzo argue,

"What? No way, I could totally beat everyone in our dorm at poker!"

"Yeah. Suuurree you can."

"I can!"

"Wanna bet?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. Boys. Poker. Tonight."

The girls giggled at the foolish argument as Munkustrap smiled evily to himself. Demeter put half of the sandwich down, stuffed. She offered it to Mungojerrie, who accepted gratefully. Rumpleteazer then spoke,

"'Ey, Mungo, you've go' an appetoite."

"Wha'? Oi didn't eat lunch!"

"Oh..."

The two calico's then began to spark conversation as Derek came up to the front steps of the mess hall. He cleared his throat and then brought Hella up with him,

"Hey campers!"

The whole mess hall seemed to erupt with enthusiasm as cats, belly's full and camp T-shirts on, cheered in responce. The two counselors smiled half heartedly at the responce, as Jason continued,

"Okay. As we have calculated, each age group has 12 members. 6 boys and 6 girls."

"Yep! And so, we are going to pair up a boy and girl from each age group,-"

"And we are going to go on a nighthike up Jellicle Mountain."

Everyone at the 13 table looked from one another, as one of the five counselors appeared at each table. The curious newbie teenagers watched as Jason appeared at their table. He smiled at them,

"Hey, guys. You guys are now group D, for being the fourth oldest group. I am Jason, your counselor. Now, I will now assign partners, and they will be your partner for the entire summer. Got it?"

Group D nodded obediantly and looked again to tye rest of the group. Munkustrap, on the other hand, looked longingly to the door. Jason smiled again, and read from his clipboard,

"Alrighty, then. Rum Tum Tugger and Bombalurina. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. Alonzo and Cassandra. Macavity and Victoria. Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots. Munkustrap and Demeter."

The new partners looked to eachother, and shrugged as all the counselors returned to the steps. Derek signaled the noisy kid-crowd to silence. Once silent, he smiled,

"You have an hour of dorm-time before the hike. Please meet at the bonfire at 7:30 sharp. Okay?"

The mess hall agreed noisily, and began to file out in groups of six. Once the Group D boys were released, they walked at different paces towards their den, Munkustrap trailing behind.

The Group D girls were released too, as Demeter and Bombalurina set off together. Bomba looked from boy to boy, looking for something conversation worthy. Her eyes then settled on Munkustrap, who was trudging solemnly,

"Wow, look at that poor loser."

"Bomba!"

"What? We've been waiting all year for camp, and he looks like he's at the vet!"

"Well, don't be so judgemental. He may be okay!"

"Maybe he just needs...a little cheering up."

"What are you talking abou-Bomba, don't!"

"Why?"

"Of all people to flirt with, why him?"

"He's not the worst looking guy I've come across..."

"You're so shallow. Besides, he doesn't look like the flirting type, anyway..."

"Don't be so judgemental."

"Oh, hardy-har-har."

Demeter grudgingly walked with her sister, following the tabby into Cabin 9. Bomba shut the door, and looked around the room. Tugger, who was only in boxers, ran to the bathroom. He had been changing. Mungojerrie then looked at the girls,

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Derek never said we had to go to OUR dens."

"...Good point. Have a seat."

Demeter sat in a chair, hugting her legs to her chest as Bomba sat on Munkustrap's bunk, next to the tabby himself, and sedectively wrapped her tail around his waist,

"Hey, Tiger."

"Erm...what?"

"Wow, your father must be a proud dad, eh?"

"...I don't know much about him..."

"Oh, why's that?"

"He's stationed in Afghanistan."

"Oh...sorry...um...ugh! I give up!"

"Okay?"

She hopped off of Munkustrap's bunk. Time for a new project. She shrugged and laid on Tugger's unoccupied bunk, as the Maine Coon returned, frowning as he sat on the floor.

"Uh...what are you guys doing in here?"

"Hey, Derek never said we had to go in OUR den."

"...I like your thinking, partner."

Munkustrap left for the restroom, and closed the door as Demeter made sure he was out of earshot. She waited till the door was closed and locked before turning to the guys,

"What's his problem?"

"I dunno. Obviously, to turn down such a sexy girl, there must be something."

Bombalurina then smiled at Tugger's comment, as Skimbleshanks explained his not wanting to be at Camp Jellicle. The girls nodded as Munkustrap returned silently, jumping up to his bunk. He began to read as the others continued to chat.

"So...the hike tonight! That should be fun!" said Skimble suddenly.

"Yeh! Cloimbing eez so fun!" enthusiased Mungojerrie.

"Yeah, Skimble, Jenny thinks your pretty cute." smiled Demeter.

"REALLY?" beamed Skimbleshanks in his heavy scottish accent.

"Yeah, she does." Demeter encouraged, patting Skimble's shloulder.

"Did you guys see my spoon stunt?" chimed Tugger suddenly.

"...Epic fail..." said Munkustrap from behind his book.

Tugger shot a sideways glare at Munkustrap, who quietly appologized. The alarm went off, as the 8 kids sprung up to head for the bonfire, looking forward to the hike...

...all except Munkustrap...

**That will be my last update until either Wednesday afternoon or Friday night. Most likely Friday night. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Wish me luck at school**

**-Vince**


	3. Bear With Me

Here's chapter 3! Sorry for the absence, and I am back...perminately hopefully. Okey-Dokey, here it is! _ "Alright, campers, find your partners!" Said Jason to Group D. They all did, and headed to the 'D' corner of the pentagon-shaped mess hall. Jason began to go over safety procedures, that only about 3 of them were listening to. Demeter and Munkustrap exchanged glances at eachother silently as Tugger and Bombalurina were talking quite obviously. "HEY! Campers, no frivolity, this is summer camp. Ah, who am I kidding, just stay on the path and don't get eaten by a bear. Talk all you want, kids." He whipped out a cell phone and began to text as Group D exchanged worried glances about the 'bear' thing. But they got over it quickly and began talking as the mess hall prepared for the hike. Munkustrap said nothing. "Campers! Get prepared to leave in three minutes." All of the campers got into pairs and lined up at whichever of the five doors their group was stationed at. Jason took out his map and attempted to unfold it, only resulting in ripping it in half. "HA! Fail!" Giggled Mungojerrie loudly as the group laughed. Jason threw the map aside, claiming his mastery of the mountain. The group gulped in fear. At 7:30, they all headed out to on side of the mountain. Group D were more interested in talking to one another than to Jason, who was boringly stating, "Mountain was named in 1942. There are wildlife here, so don't feed them. Those are some flowers and redwood trees. At the top of the mountain, you'll be able to see Yosemite." The group continued to walk up the mountain, and made it to the top, as did Group E and Group B. They were all told to be with their partners for the examination of Yosemite, so Munkustrap found Demeter and they walked to the cliff, and sat on the edge, many sharp rocks below them. But to the distance was... A beautiful field with grass almost long enough to play hide and seek with, mountains with still some traces of snow, a waterfall, and many other gorgous sights to admire under the brilliamt amber sunset. Demeter gasped in amazement. "I've always wanted to see Yosemite! Isn't it beautiful?" "Huh? Oh, yeah." Munkustrap had been watching the bustling conversation between Tugger and Bombalurina. Tugger was pointing out 'fat slobs' by the trailors as Bombalurina laughed. Eventually, the kids began to talk to whkever they pleased, as Jason was consumed by his cell phone. Demeter went to talk with her sister. "Hey, Bomba! Isn't it awesome?" "Yes he is!" "He?" "Tugger! Oh my gosh, he's hilarious. How's your partner?" "More the silent type. So, what are you gonna do about Tugger?" "Play the waiting game..." "Ah. God, I wish I had a partner that would...speak!" "Oh, sucks for you. Well, I've gotta go find him." "Oh...well, okay. I'm gonna go make sure Skimbleshanks didn't wet himself over Jenny." "Haha! Okay, seeya Dem." "Seeya." Demeter saw Skimbleshanks talking lightly to his new crush, and decided he was doing fine. She went back to Munkustrap, amd the two absentmindedly watched the sunset until it became nightfall. The two snapped out of it, and looked to the rest of the mountain. The only thing that remained was the smoke from the burned out firewood. "Crap! We missed the group!" "It's so dark! Do you suppose they're still on the mountain?" "They're probably just getting off of it." "How are we gonna find our way down?" "Um...let's walk!" "Okay." The two started down the mountain, and were halfway down, when a bear arrived. It approached, growling. The fur of it had the stench of old eggs, and it's breath was twice as bad. The two stared at it for three split seconds as Munkustrap, hopelessly threw a pebble at it. It began to growl. "Munkustrap..." "Yeah?" "RUN!" Munkustrap and Demeter screamed at they ran down the mountain, avoiding many trees and dips. They were beginning to see the camp lights as the bear claw-nicked Munkustrap's ankle and Demeter's leg. They ran, ran, ran into the mess hall. The bear then ran through camp, and away. The two kits hugged eachother in fear, and let go as they decided to see the bear wounds. Deciding that Skimbleshanks brought bandages, they headed for the boys cabin to find a poker game being set up, and the girls all there to watch. Munkustrap then smiled evily. _ Well, I enjoyed writing this, and I am back! Please review! You know how I crave them! -Vince 


	4. Breaking the Rules

**Hi guys. Here's to 3 days till Christmas, 4 days till Boxing Day, and I believe 8 days till Kwanzaa! Not that I celebrate the last two, but Merry Holiday to you people and a happy new year!**

**Dedication: This chapter is for **_**JellicleSoul635 **_**for putting off college applications to read my fics. Thank you for wasting valueable time on ky stories! XD**

"Royal Flush."

"Losing hand..."

"Staight eights."

"Aces high."

"Screw you!"

Munkustrap smiled as he took the pot of 18 doars and some nickels towards his seat. The girls were sitting three between two top bunks, facing eachother. On Munkustrap's bunk was Demeter, Rumpleteazer, and Jennyanydots. On Skimbleshank's bunk was Bombalurina, Victoria, and Cassandra. They were excessively chatting as the boys had been wrapped up in the card game.

"So, are we all sleepin' in 'ere or wha'?" asked Rumpleteazer.

"Well duh, our room smells like something died in there!" said Bombalurina in a dull voice.

"Did you guys bring your bags?" asked Demeter.

"Yeah, I even grabbed yours, Dem." said Jenny warmly.

"Where are we going to sleep?" asked Victoria curiously, finding a lack of space.

"Well, the beds are large enough..." trailed Bombalurina, eyeing Tugger.

"You're so full of it." said Demeter, laughing with her sister.

"I wasn't kidding."

"Well...we could ask them." shrugged Cassandra, making Demeter and Jenny go wide-eyed.

"What? It's not like we're doing anything nasty!" protested Bomba.

Munkustrap was picking up his bag off the floor to hide his loot inside, ignoring the looks from the girls on the bunks, as he returned to the guys,

"Bomba, you failed with Munkus today!"

"Well I didn't know his yankee-doodle-dad was at war!"

"The grea' Bomba got shu' down by a punk!"

"Shut up, Rumple!"

"Besides, we all know who he likes anyway."

"Who?" asked Demeter absent-mindedly.

"You, silly!"

"No he doesn't."

"Didn't you see the way he looked at you during dinner?"

"No."

"That's why we all ditched you guys! So you two could be alone."

"What?"

"Yup, and it seems you got more attention from a bear. He's un-flirtable!"

"He's gotta crack somehow."

"Prove it! If he doesn't fall in love with you by August, you owe me your life savings!"

"Fine! And when I win, you owe me yours."

"Deal!"

"Deal!"

They angrily shook hands and Demeter felt good about it until she realized what she had just got herself into. She had to get Munkustrap to fall in love with her, or lost a whole 156 bucks. She sighed and realized she couldn't turn back with her sister. She took Jenny and they were going to go down to Tuggers bunk to talk before realizing how much it smelled and sat on Alonzo's.

"Demeter, I hate to be negative, but that's a BAD idea!"

"I know, Jenny, but I have to prove it right to Bomba. She thinks she's always right!"

"Maybe she is this time."

"Well, no, I can try."

"Well try not to fall for him. You most likely won't see him after summer."

"True, but if he has to fall for me, I need to spend time with him."

"Spend time with who?"

Asked a maturing voice that belonged to none other than Munkustrap, who had appeared quite suddenly. The girls almost jumped out of their fur, but Jenny looked for Demeter's signal to either paw him away or let him in. Demeter didn't signal in time so Jenny improvisex nervously,

"Uh...um...Skimbleshanks! I told Dem here that she should start hanging out with Skimbleshanks."

"Skimbleshanks?" asked Demeter and Munkustrap at the same time.

"Yes! He's a...great...um...conversationalist."

"He is?"

"...of sorts..."

Munkustrap eyed eachother oddly before Tugger stood from the table and adressed the cabin in a loud, but not loud enough for any consuelers to hear, manner. The residents of the cabin all looked at him, before he started rather bluntly,

"So...where are you girls sleeping?"

"I guess here. We can't go back now." said Victoria uneasily.

"Well duh, but I mean where in the room."

"Well, we could share beds." suggested Bombalurina.

The guys all gave eachother a look that meant, 'Gross', before Bombalurina went on annoyied,

"Not boy and boy!"

"Ohhh...well, the beds are only Twin XL."

"We can squeeze."

"Fine, everyone, pick a sleep partner."

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were laughing at their own joke they were making during Tugger's speech, so Tugger decided they were together. Alonzo and Cassandra looked at eachother and shrugged. Macavity eased by Victoria slowly, and to his relief, she didn't protest. Skimble came up to Jenny and began to babble before Jenny smiled at him in acceptance. The only ones left were Bombalurina, Tugger, Munkustrap, and Demeter. Bombalurina grabbed Tugger before Munkustrap could have any thoughts, leaving him with Demeter. They shrugged.

"Great. Now, what should we do?"

"Oh! We can play that camp game from last year!"

"You mean, 'I Bet'?"

"Yeah that one!"

The cabin buddies all agreed chatterably, leaving Munkustrap in confusion. Demeter then turned to him and explained it. It turned out to be a game where they sat in a circle and a person called to another person, and bet that the player was, wasn't, or would do, or wouldn't do something, and the opposing player would try to prove them wrong. It was a simple camp game, but could lead to endless possibilities.

The group sat in a circle, and Tugger pointed at Mungojerrie, who tensed automatically,

"I bet that you can't spell the word, "Banana."

"B-A-N-A-N-A-S!"

"Shoot!"

Mungojerrie rolled his eyes and turned to Rumpleteazer, who gulped, "I bet tha' yew would kiss Tuggah!" Rumpleteazer's face dropped to a bored expression, and she turned to Tugger, who was to her left, and slapped his face. "Fair enough," said Mungojerrie.

"Bomby! I bet that you wouldn't smash your mirror!"

"And I bet you're right. Mac!"

"What?"

"I bet you wouldn't kiss Victoria!"

"What!"

He gulped, and leaned over to Victoria, and gave her a peck on the cheek, turning the white spots on his face red. He then turned to Jennyanydots and decided to go for a long shot,

"I bet you wouldn't insult a person in a horrible manner."

"...You are the most stupid and hideious piece of meat that I ever laid eyes on."

"Aw..."

She turned to Bombalurina, and said very slowly, "I bet you wouldn't kiss Tugger on the mouth for at least 12 seconds." The other cats all wooed her for her evil dare. Tugger raised his eyebrows and looked at Bombalurina. He had known her for 3 years now thanks to camp Jellicle. They all did, except Munkustrap, the so-called 'Noob', and waited. Secretly, he'd been waiting ages for this.

Bombalurina slowly leaned forward to Tugger and slowly pressed her lips to his and to her surprise he put his paws on her shoulders. The rest of the group gasped and took pictures with their cell phones as Jenny counted down. 5...4...3...2...1...

"Guys, you can stop now."

Bombalurina had completely melted like Tugger and shooed Jenny away before finally tearing away, leaving Tugfer breathless. She wiped her mouth and looked for someone to bet against. She then spotted Munkustrap talking with Demeter. She had her legs strenched out, and held her hands behind her to hold her up as Munkustrap was sottong up with his knees against his chest, counting something off his fingers.

"Munkustrap."

Both of their heads snapped forward, as Munkustrap realized Bombalurina was about to do her bet on him. He tensed up and waited as Bombalurina decided to pull back her really evil plan, and make it more subtle,

"I bet you won't hold Dem's paw until bedtime."

"Wrong."

He nervously took her paw and put his over it on the ground. She blushed more than he did, as he took it only as a dare. Demeter shook off the feeling and waited for the game to end. When it did, she and Munkustrap decided they were tired, along with Skimble and Jenny and Mac and Victoria. Munkustrap and Demeter climbed onto the top bunk, and layed down awkwardly. Skimbleshanks and Jenny lay not three feet away from them om Skimble's bunk.

"Munkustrap."

"Yeah?"

"You still have my paw."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Oops. Here you go. Sorry..."

"Oh, it's fine. G'night."

She turned over to face Jenny, who smiled at her before closing her eyes. Munkustrap was still sitting up, and he looked down at Demeter, who was closing her eyes to prepare for sleep, in an odd manner. She was slightly smiling, and Munkustrap layed down on the pillow and listened to her slow, even breathing for a few seconds, before turning away to the wall, and whispering back,

"Goodnight."

**Well, here you go. I had written this so many times, and saving ot as 'untitled', but I kept forgetting, and beginning other things, and over-writing it. But this time, I finished it in one sitting, so here it is. It's personally not one of my favorites, and I think I should have done better, so flame if you want. This story will be a longer one, but if it is, I need a lot of suggestions, so please, while you ARE reviewing, leave one or more suggestions please. Thank you for reading, and please review!**

**Oh, and with the bedsharing and make out scene, should this become a T? Tell me of so.**

**-M18**


	5. The Next Morning

**Hello my friends! Merry Christmas! Sadly, no laptop for Christmas, but I will nevertheless, continue my stories. Enjoy!**

The pale sunlight shown through the gap of the cabin window's curtain. Munkustrap sat up and rubbed his eyes before noticing the rest of the cabin awake besides Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, him, and Demeter. He noticed a small line at the bathroom, and saw Macavity come out in day clothes. He realized it was a changing line and glanced at the clock.

_7:39_

Breakfast was served at 8:30. He looked down at Demeter to see she had turned to face him, still sleeping. He also noticed that the ladder was on her side. He sighed in frustration, not wanting to wake her up, but he knew he had to get ready for the second day of summer camp. He looked across to the last bunk and saw Mungojerrie's head was under the blanket, as was Rumpleteazers. His arm was dangling, and had a redish tint. It had been hanging for a while.

They then arose at the same time and stretched, and yawned. They looked over to Munkustrap and his prediciment. Mungojerrie hopped off the bed and walked over to Munkustrap's bed. He looked up, and saw him mouth the words, 'Help me!', and he pointed to the ladder and then the sleeping Demeter.

_7:46_

Mungojerrie nodded, "I can fix that." He then cracked his knuckles with expertise. Munkustrap furrowed his brow, wondering what the calico was going to do. But when he found out, his eyelids drooped and his ears flattened in annoyance.

"DEMETAH! WAKE UP!"

"Wha-Huh?"

She then looked to see that she was curled up, facing Munkustrap's side. He was sitting up, looking from her to Mungojerrie. He shrugged and climbed around her to get to the ladder. He searched his side of the dresser that he shared with Tugger, and found today's outfit. He then waited in line for the restroom to change.

Meanwhile...

Demeter was sitting on the bed, as Mungojerrie went to wait in line. Rumpleteazer had gone over to talk with Demeter. She climbed up on the bed, anx sat opposite Demeter and began to talk to her friend with her oh-so familiar cockney accent.

"So, Demetah, how was...er...your _sleep_?", she asked with a grin.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Teaze.", laughed Demeter.

"Foine...so, d'you and Bomba 'ave a deadline for your bet?"

"Not that I know of. I think it's just till the end of summer."

"Oh...well, good luck! He seems like a toughee."

"I think I can manage...maybe. Oh god, Teaze, what did I get myself into?"

"A bet?"

"Well, duh, but now I'm supposed to spend my whole summer trying to seduce someone into liking me?"

"For Bomba's loife savings."

"Oh, this is going to be a long summer..."

•~•~•

The girls quickly took turns in the bathroom changing and went out before the trumpet fanfare commenced the new day. The girls had planned on staying in the guys cabin for the summer for the terrible smell and old furniture of the girls Group D cabin. But they set some of their things and bed blankets up to not make the counsuelers suspicious.

The fanfare sounded and the girls walked in two groups of three towards the mess hall, as did the boys. Demeter walked with Rumpleteazer and Bombalurina, and the rest of the girls walked together. Munkustrap walked with Skimbleshanks and Mungojerrie. As they walked the dirt road, the pentagon shaped mess hall came into view. Bombalurina looked to her sister with a grin and raised eyebrows,

"So how was your..._sleep_?"

"Tha's wha' Oi said!" interjected Rumpleteazer proudly.

"Bomba, of all guys to pick, you pick the guy I haven't even known for a full day yet!"

"Well I like money."

Demeter shot a glare at her sister before Rumpleteazer sparked a new conversation. Munkustrap was walking with the two people he seemed to enjoy most...if any. Mungojerrie and him were listening to Skimbleshanks praddle on about Jennyanydots. They smiled and rolled their eyes as his all-too-proper choice of words,

"...And her eyes, such a deep shade of saphire blue, and how they burst with her thick orange fur, and how-"

"Skimble, if you're going to talk about her so much, then just write a poem or something."

"Aye, I suppose you're right."

"Yeah, sorry man."

"Oh, it's alright, mate."

Breakfast today was a choice of cerial, between Raisin Bran, Lucky Charms, and Fruit Loops. And along a salad bar was a large array of fruit, holding bananas, grapes, strawberries, apples, melons, watermelon, blueberries, and sliced oranges. And at the end was toast of white, wheat, and sourdough.

Munkustrap chose a bowl of raisin bran with bananas, strawberries, and white toast and took his seat at the D table. Demeter was the second one there, and she took the seat opposite him. Her plate consisted of Fruit Loops, Wheat toast, bananas and grapes. He gave her a polite, but half hearted smile.

"So, Demeter, um...how was your sleep?"

"Oh, pretty good. I had a weird dream."

"What was it?"

"What was what?"

"Your dream. What was it about?"

"Oh, I dreamed that I was on the cliff from yesterday, and you were there, except you were a pirate."

"And what did I do?"

"Oh, well you were about to rob me, but then you looked at me and said...well that's not important."

Luckily for her, Bombalurina and Tugger appeared to rescue her from telling the rest of the odd dream. The rest of the group began to file in amd were almost done with eating before Derek got on the stage, and began to speak to the eager campers,

"So, campers, good morning. Today's main event will be different for all groups. Group A will be hiking along the forest. Group B will be hiking up Jellicle Mountain. Group C will be searching for sea shells on the beach to make crafts tomorrow. Group D will be snorkeling. Group E will be scuba diving at the Black Lake."

The groups looked at eachother with excitement. The whole group D table erupted with happiness at snorkeling except Demeter and Munkustrap. There had never been any swimming aloud at Camp Jellicle due to eels, but they were taken to SeaWorld. Munkustrap smirked. Demeter gulped...she couldn't swim.

**Uh oh! This would have been longer, but I'm writing a Christmas oneshot for Pan's Labyrinth. This will be a longer story, but I need you guys to give me suggestions! Multiple suggestions! Please review. I love you guys, and I hope you had a merry Christmas!**


	6. Jellicle Lake

**Well, I am in a rutt. I'm at a hard point in Jellicle High, uncertain of where to turn it to (suggestions are highly welcomed), and I really shoukd have through of an outline for Red Riding Hood, because I am kind of stuck Bout how I could get the story going (again, suggestions are welcome), but I already set up this chapter, so here it goes. I also have a Most Humble Servant chapter and a possible oneshot in the works, so I'll have tbat by tomorrow or Sunday night.**

**Enjoy!**

After their breakfast, the boys and girls separated to change into their swimsuits. By now, Tugger, Macavity, and Alonzo had finished changing. They sat in their beds, grabbing their sunscreen and towels. Now Munkustrap and Mungojerrie had finished changing, and were conversing atop Munkustrap's bunk. By the time the bell had rung, Munkustrap, Mungojerrie, and Skimbleshanks walked down to the lake together,

"Last year, this was so fun!" said Mungojerrie in anticipation.

"It was, wasn't it!" agreed Skimbleshanks.

"I guess it does sound a little fun." admitted Munkustrap.

"So how was sleeping with Demeter?" asked Mungojerrie.

"Don't say it like that! It sounds all...dirty." said Munkustrap.

"My point exactly."

Within a few minutes, they arrived at Jellicle Lake, on the eastern side of the hill, which snaked through the mountain, and waterfalled into Black Lake. Jason was there waiting for them wearing his red lifeguard swimshorts.

Tugger's were also red, Skimble's blue, Mungojerrie's white, Alonzo's purple and black, and Munkustraps black and red. They all sat in the sand, untangling the snorkelgear as the girls came in a group around the corner.

"Tugger, get you're tongue off the ground."

The girls joined with their partners. Skimbleshanks was awestruck by Jenny in her sea blue swimsuit. And with his new teenage hormones striking in, he was loving summer camp more than ever. Munkustrap silently handed Demeter the snorkel mask and flippers, and they walked out onto the dock.

"Rumpleteazer and Bomba won't shut up."

"What are they saying?"

"Their just teasing about the sleeping arrangements last night. It's ridiculous."

"Erm...yeah...ridiculous."

Munkustrap couldn't help but notice how pretty Deneter looked in her black two-piece. He quickly took his eyes off of her and to the water beneath his dangling feet, so crisp and cleary blue. He also noticed that Demeter was staring down at the water nervously.

"ALRIGHTY, GUYS! Eyes on me, here's how it's gonna go."

Jason called, clapping his hands together, signalling Group D to come forth. They stepped forward, tying their snorkels on, while Jason spoke up some more,

"So, you will go off into the lake with your partners and point out the fish you've learned about from your camp handbook. If you can, try to tell me some that you saw. As for safety, if you begin to drown, your partner must revive you. Do you all know the proper CPR techniques?"

"Yeah."

"Good. If you are unsuccessful, call me. Also, very important, do not touch any eels if there are any, and extremely important; do not go into the cave. It goes through the mountain and waterfalls 100 feet into the Black Lake. Anyone who goes in it will spens the night in the isolation cabin. Got it?"

"Yeah."

"Then get out there, and remember to have fun!"

The campers all stepped out into the morning cold of the water, and eventually began to swam. Demeter was trying to just float, but when Munlustrap began to swim faster, it was harder for her to keep up. Soon, the tom-kit looked back at her,

"What are you doing?"

"Um, floating...to see the fish better."

"Oh...you seem to be having a hard time swimming."

"Well...yes..."

"Here, there's a huge school of fish over there."

He gently took her by the wrist and swam towards a large array of blue scaled fish. They floated more, unaware that the aforementioned cave was getting awful close. They didn't hear Jason,

"Stay away from the cave guys!"

Demeter soon was dragged by a current, dragging Munkustrap with her as well. They noticed the water get darker, and mifted their heads to see they were in the cave. They tried swimming back but it didn't work. They floated through the tunnels of the mountain, and soon it became pitch dark. Demeter fhrew her arms around the tabby, catching him off guard, but he held close to Demeter, unprepared for what would happen.

The water became faster and fastwr, dragging them through the moutain in an almost downward position. The stalagmites were pointing ovefhead aways, which Demeter noticed...wait. She could see them. She looked ahead and saw faint light.

"No! Munkustrap, look!"

"Oh my god!"

They now flowed faster and faster, making it harder to keep in eachother's grasped, but they held on to eachother for dear life. Tye light became brighter and brighter, exposing the details of the cave. They roundes a corner and saw the sun explode through a large hole.

Their screams were infinate as they fell down a hundred feet into the dark water. They plunged into it, sending a thousand little bubbles above them. They floated to the surface and Munkustrap, dazed and still exhilerated from the fall, searches for his companion.

"Demeter! Demeter! Where are you?"

He then saw her floating, eyes closed, with a bump on her head. He grabbed her around the waist and swam difficultly to the shore, alarming Group E. He laid her on the sand while Group E bega. Tk walk towards them. The counsueler stepped up,

"What happened?"

"We're from Group D, and we got caught in the tides and into the cave. We fell from the waterfall and I think she hit her head."

"I...Oh, I'm just a CIT. Let me go get a counsueler."

"Okay."

"Group E, continue your activities!"

Group E difed back into Black Lake while the CIT ran to go find help. Munkustrap looked down on her, removing a few strands of headfur from her eyes, and she coughed. Her eyes opened, and she saw the sun above her, and Munkustrap looking down, the imagesnwere still blurry.

"You okay?"

She jumped up and hugged Munkustrap, which he wasn't expecting. But he hugged her back, noticing the rest of Group D running towards them. Jason was furious,

"What is going ON here?"

"We got caught in the tides, and fell through the falls, and she hit her head, so-"

"I don't wanna hear it, you two are in the isolation cabin for the next week."

"But-"

"No buts. Go get your things and go into Cabin I. I'll call you out when lunch begins."

"It wasn't our-"

"Now."

Munkustrap looked at Demeter, who was now rubbing her sore head. They set off back to camp while Jason hearded their group back to their activities, a murmer floating among the crowd.

•**~•~•**

"Well this couldn't suck more."

"I know. Stupid Jason just doesn't understand."

Demeter was laying her blanket on the bed she was to now sleep on for the next day. Munkustrap had just arrived with his bag, and was now laying his blankets on his bed as well.

"Do we still get to do the activities?"

"Not for another week. We have to entertain ourselves in here."

"Crap..."

The room was decent. When you walked through the door, in was a nice little room. It consisted of two windows on the far side of the room, with a dresser in between. There was one window on the left wall, and a bathrooom on the right. On the closest wall was a window in the center, with a littke nightstand under it and two beds on either side.

Eventually, Munkustrap sat on his bed, looking to the floor, and Demeter sat too, joining him. He searched for a conversation, but lacked to find one. Eventually, she turned to him,

"Thank you...for savin' me."

"Oh...no problem."

They smiled at one another for a brief moment before the lunch bell rang. They walkes to the mess hall in silence, keeping thoughts to themselves,

'Eh, maybe summer camp won't be so bad after all.'

**Well, this is going to be a fun next chapter. Yay! Please review!**

**-Vince**


	7. The Isolation Cabin

**Well, this is the new chapter! I don't have much to say, but I will be starting community college on the 11th! Yay! But don't worry. This website has made me blossom from a god-awful author to an iffy one, so I owe you guys big time if I ever get published for all the support. So I will be updating even at college. I love you guys :). **

**Also, in every new chapter of every story, I will list whatever warnings that may he noted in the current chapter. So here it goes.**

**Warnings- This chapter relies mainly on two-way dialogue, and also a little bit of fluff, since you all love it so much. :)**

**Anyways, cheesiness aside, let's get on with the story!**

Demeter couldn't help but sense the awkwardness gathering in the room around her. It was only her and Munkustrap, and darkness had already fallen across the blackening sky. She lay on her twin bed, writing in a journal that Bombalurina had given her to record anything that happened with Munkustrap for their bet.

'8:54,

Absolutely nothing is going on. I'm writing in your journal. Munkustrap's drawing on the other. It's been that way for ten minutes...I hate you, Bomba.'

She glanced over at Munkustrap, who seemed to be lost in thought over whatever he was drawing. She sighed, closing the book, and grabbing a new set of clothes from her duffle bag and entering the bathroom. With a close of the door, Munkustrap bolted up, looking at the bathroom door. He looked at the clock; 8:56.

He stood up, wandering around the room. His eyes set on the journal that lay face down on Demeter's bed. He didn't want to open it, in case Demeter happened to emerge from the bathroom at an inconvenient- Oh, crap, she just came out.

"What are you looking at?"

Munkustrap jumped back in statement and panic as Demeter walked forward in her sleepwear. He began to sputter a gibberish nonsense before muttering out,

"Nothing."

"That could have been personal!"

"Well, you left it on your bed in the open!"

"For two minutes!"

"Well, it didn't have freaking caution tape on it!"

"Oh, so common privacy has to have a warning label?"

He raised a hand to say something, but couldn't quite find words. He walked past her and into the bathroom to change as well. As the bathroom door closed, Demeter sighed lightly, lowering the journal into her suitcase, beneath her clothes.

Munkustrap came out a minute or so later brushing his teeth. After finishing, he turned off the bathroom light and saw Demeter sitting on the floor in the space between the beds, where the nightstand divided them. He petite back leaned against the bed. The tabby went over and sat next to his calico friend.

Silence chewed it's way through the air once more before Munkustrap broke the silence,

"I didn't do it, you know."

"Didn't do what?"

"I never opened the journal."

"Hmph...right."

"Seriously. It is personal, I understand."

"No, you don't. I couldn't tell you this if my life depended on it."

"I would know. Don't tell anybody, but I keep a journal too."

"...You do?"

"Yeah. I give them to my dad when he comes home, so he can see my progress through life."

"Why can't you just tell him?"

"He's in the Air force, stationed in Afghanistan."

"He is?"

"Yeah, usually about eight months at a time."

"I never knew."

She remained silent for a while as the tabby looked around the room, for some reason avoiding Demeter's gaze. Then, the power seemed to blow out. He looked around, confused before Demeter said calmly,

"Isolation camp's lights shut off at 9."

"Oh..."

A sliver of pale moonlight snaked through the cabin through the thin window exposure due to the tightly drawn curtains.

"You seem quiet, Demeter."

"I'm just...thinking."

"About?"

"It's complicated."

"I have time."

"...Well, it's a bet. She wants me to get someone to like me."

"To...like you?"

"Like like me."

"Uh-huh?"

"And if I can't, she gets my life savings."

"...Well, that's kind of a stupid bet."

"Why?"

"Love isn't about competition or a superficial contest."

"Well..."

"Or is it? I might as well be wrong, considering everybody elses superficial 'b-f-g-f' relationship."

She looked him dead on. He was staring at the wall ahead of him. Demeter couldn't help but feel that this tabby was wiser than she had presumed. Even she hadn't thought of it so headstrong before, because she had never actually fallen in love. At least she never thought she did.

"Munkustrap?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think I can get that person to like me?"

"Not if you can't like him..."

"But-"

"Guys aren't as retarded as we seem...well, most, anyway."

"And?"

"People, at least ones like me, don't go for somebody unless they have a real chance with them."

"So, no?"

"Well, do you like this guy?"

This made her think. Munkustrap was friendly, and apparently intelligent, but for God's sake, she only knew him for two days!

"Well, I don't know...maybe. I haven't known him long enough."

"Who is it?"

"I can't say."

Demeter was now facing her gaze towards the window, avoiding the other's gaze. Luckily, the sleepiness taking it's toll in the room was beginning to take effect to Munkustrap, who leaned back against the bed, resting more comfortably.

Silence consumed the atmosphere of the room, and Demeter could nearly feel the young tabby thinking beside her. The awkward silence was peaceful, but still uncomfortable in a way. She failed the urge to resist an approaching yawn resting her tired head on Munkustrap's shoulder.

He tensed at the sudden connection, but soon melted back into comfort as she nuzzled the side of her head on his tired shoulder. He didn't want to move, not even to return to the bed. He didn't care what the others were doing at the moment; he was having a nicer time, he was sure of it.

Munkustrap yawned gently, resting he cheek on the calico's head. He closed his eyes for a minute before speaking softly,

"Demeter?"

"Hm?"

"...Nothing."

He wanted some kind of excuse to talk to her, but he forgot to think of that excuse before speaking; his mind produced nothing. How wonderful, he thought, hearing his own inward voice dripping with the sour taste of sarcasm. He began to wonder what this whole summer camp would he like.

It certainly wasn't too horrible. It was pretty decent, he thought. But this wasn't all. Who was Demeter wanting to seduce? He really wanted to inow that, so that he could tell this mystery guy to piss off. What bastard would need to be seduced by Demeter? Her pure essence seemed to seduce enough! Just her smell was like a symphony to scent, like wild berries ripe in the bushes near a babbling brook.

It was just intoxicating, and then her voice, rich yet timid, shy yet bold. And even just the colors of her fur, the golden color of a darkened sun, and the black as dark as a winters' night. She was just so- hold it, Munkustrap, he thought, just leave it there and put it away from you're mind. Just leave it at...protecting her! Yes, this kid may be a total creep!

"Yawwwwnnnn..."

The tabby felt his eyes being rather droopy, and could even hear the slow even breathing of the queen-kit next to him. He looked down at the moonlight-exposed Demeter beside him, a slight smile plastered to his face. He slowly tucked his arm around her waist, and carefully hoisted her petite figure onto her bed. He then grabbed the covers, and draped them over her gently, smiling to himself.

With that, he took a final look down at the sleeping queen-kit and lay on his own bed, staring up at the moonlit ceiling. This would he a long summer, he thought. Munkustrap took a look at Demeter, a slight smile on her sleeping face. And if it's going to be another eight weeks, he thought inwardly, he'd might as well make the best of it.

**Well, apparently I started this before the 11th... I'm awful! Sorry, but things have been hectic, starting college and whatnot. So, I'm sorry for the delays!**

**Also, another reason I haven't been posting is preparations for a new story to he launched soon, and I'll give young sneak peak! Right now!**

_**Title: Volairia II: The Wishing Well**_

_**Genres: Horror/Romance**_

_**Rated T for Religious Changes, Horror Elements, Violence, Slight Smexual content, and Language.**_

_**(FULL OFFICIAL TRAILER COMING SOON!)**_

**So, enjoy that upcoming story! Sorry for the delays! I love ya!**

**Review!**

**-Vince**


	8. The Shattered Window

**Hey guys, sorry for the last couple of weeks, things have been crazy with college, STARTING TOMORROW, and also, my birthday was on Friday! I'm now 19! Oh, and I finally bought a laptop, so I guess I'm all yours. Also, to those who have read my Macavity story, I'm still iffy on it…I may delete it if I can't get into it, but for now, I'll let it work me over… Enjoy the next chapter!  
_**

Munkustrap woke up slowly, taking a minute to collect what was happening around him, but soon remembered that he was in the isolation cabin with Demeter. The newly teenaged tom-kit rose from his cot and shivered lightly at the feet of his bare feet touching the cold wooden floor of the dusty cabin. He stood up with a stretch, taking a look outside the window to see ominous looking clouds in the sky.

He looked over to his accomplice sleeping on the cot on the other side of the bedside table, soundlessly breathing in and out. He smiled slightly at the sight before noticing a tree in front of the cabin shaking heavily in the wind. The young tom sat back on the bed and pulled out his drawing pad from beneath his pillow when a violent shaking of the cabin occurred around him, making him jump up in startlement and fall off the bed. Demeter snapped awake, still sleep high as she realized the violent earthquake that shook the cabin. She looked out the window and screamed at the sight as she saw Munkustrap on the floor in front of the door, rubbing his head.

"Munkustrap! Move! The tree!"

The tabby then jumped out of the way as a humoungus thud was heard against the cabin door and window. The hinges on the door collided, jamming them together like a fractured bone. The window make a large crack from the tree that had fallen onto the door and window, but luckily didn't shatter. The lights, however, shut off. Munkustrap stood up, out of breath, trying to open the door, but the hinges were jammed, unable to release him.

"We may be here a while…"

The isolation cabin had gone rather dark due to the large oak tree trunk smashed into the window, blocking a large percentage of sunlight. The air was also getting cold too. There was soon a sound of feet marching around the camp. Demeter stepped up to whatever she could see out the window, and sure enough, saw the rest of camp in an Earthquake evacuation line. She and Munkustrap yelled loudly, but to no avail. They couldn't hear them.

Eventually, Munkustrap and Demeter were sitting on Demeter's bed, enjoying a quiet morning as the sounds of birds chirping and campers panicking broke background silence. Demeter looked over the room, before turning to the ever so silent tabby,

"You don't talk much, do you?"  
"Uh…well, I guess you could say that. Do you want to talk?"  
"Sure…I wonder when the counselors will finally notice we're here."  
"Hopefully not long. It's cold in here."  
"It is…"

Demeter had been trying to hold that off, as Munkustrap seemed rather curt and quiet. She shivered slightly as Munkustrap looked at her with a grin. Demeter snorted, smiling back,

"What's so funny?"  
"Just this! We're trapped in a cabin by an oak tree! How often do you get to say that?"  
"Not often I guess…yeah, that's true!"

Munkustrap then jumped up off the bed, suddenly happy and energetic. He looked around the room, to the window. 

"And how often can I say that I'm trapped in a cabin with you either?"

Demeter giggled, now on her feet too as the happy tabby wandered quickly around the room. She grinned at the funny sight, relieved that her forced love interest was able to have reckless emotions. Munkustrap then jumped up on his bed, raising his arms up, and jumping down, imitating his words,

"And how many times can I say that I fell down a waterfall?"  
"Once in a lifetime."

Munkustrap then grabbed Demeter's paw, twirling her around under his arm. She laughed now,

"Munkustrap, what are you doing?"  
"Well if I gotta go to summer camp, I might as well make the best of it. Hell, I'm trapped in a cabin with you!"  
"I guess it is pretty fun now that I think about it."

With her paw still in his, he plunged down to the bed, laughing. She fell beside him. He suddenly snapped back to reality, sitting up.

"I'm sorry."  
"It's okay. It was actually pretty fun."  
"Yeah, but we're still stuck here."  
"Well like you said, this doesn't happen everyday."

~`~`~  
"Go fish."

Munkustrap frowned at Demeter's card pairs, looking at his own. No more pairs. He drew a card from the stack, luckily, it matched his 9. He laid down a fourth match. Demeter then realized they were now tied.

"Got any threes?"  
"…Yes."

Munkustrap then realized that was his last card. 5 to 4. He put the cards pack into his little box, setting it aside. Demeter was smirking.

"What?"  
"You can beat five toms at poker but not one queen at go fish?"  
"Don't push it."

She then sat beside him, looking at him from the side. The tom-kit was now staring at the window, which had a few more cracks. He sighed,

"Still no counselors."  
"Munkustrap?"  
"Hm?"  
"Do you-?"

The tree then creaked to the side, crashing through the window, sending shards of glass onto Munkustrap's bed. He jumped up, running to his bed, leaving Demeter's question to wait. Half of the window was destroyed, and Munkustrap's bed was completely covered with broken glass.

"Damn it!"

Demeter jumped up and ran to the bed, frowning lightly at the glass. Munkustrap picked up a jagged piece, and threw it out the window. He then suddenly grabbed his shoes, putting them on quickly. Demeter looked down at him, wondering what he was doing. When he got the converse on, he stood up with another smile,

"I have an idea."  
"What's that?"  
"Well, I officially certify Jason a prick, so let's get out of here."  
"Where? The doors jammed and the windows got broken glass all over the place! We'll get cut."  
"What about the bathroom window?"

She followed Munkustrap into the bathroom where a small window was placed high off the ground. Munkustrap smirked at Demeter, cupping his paws in an interlocked fashion. He crouched to one knee. He motioned Demeter to step on it.

"Ladies first."

She cautiously stepped lightly onto the grass-stained jeans of her new friend, boosting herself up before Munkustrap cupped her other foot with his paws, boosting her higher. She yelped at first, not expecting him to sweep her off of her feet, but soon she had both hands on the window, hoisting herself out. She quickly grabbed Munkustrap's paws as she began to fall, making him jump to the toilet and onto the wall before he was halfway out, top half of his body out the window. Demeter soon hopped off, landing safely in the green leaves beneath her. Munkustrap then hoisted himself onto the window in a sitting position before pouncing down.

"Come on."  
"Where?"

He took her by the paw yet again, almost running up Jellicle mountain. He then looked at her with a grin,

"You'll see."  
_

**Yes, I'm sorry for delays and yes I'm going slowly, but I'm still here, so don't think I've abandoned you. Here it is, and tonight there should be more Daddy Dearest, Macavity's Story, and/or Jellicle High. REVIEW!**

**-Vince**


	9. The Gum Tree

**So, as you probably know by now, I deleted the last chapter because, the 'Jellicle Games' were something I very randomly threw in as a result of not knowing how to end the chapter, so we're back to that point where they just got out the bathroom window!**

**With that said, here's a new chapter! :)**

While running up the mountain, by chance, Munkustrap and Demeter happened to catch Group D returning from the top of the mountain, from a day activity. The group were surprised none-the-less, and even more so was Jason. He cocked his head to the side, eyebrows furrowing,

"What are you two doing out of the Isolation Cabin?"

Munkustrap and Demeter exchanged worried looks, as the rest of their group waved at them excitedly behind the angry counselor. He took a step in their direction, arms crossed, as Demeter retorted back at him,

"The earthquake made a tree crash through our window, and jam our door! We got out through our bathroom window, why didn't _you _come to check on us after it happened?"

Jason widened his eyes, blushing a little. He sighed, "Don't tell Counselor Derek, and you can return to your normal cabins. Deal?"

"Whatever."

The pair ran to their friends, who smiled, exchanging words of welcome. Bombalurina hugged her sister, and creased her brow, obviously wanting to know _every _little thing that happened the previous night. The campers had their two hours of free time. Tugger, Mungojerrie, and Alonzo decided to explore the tall grass, while the girls – aside from Bombalurina and Demeter- went off to the lake to walk the shore, and draw in the sand. Skimbleshanks remained with Munkustrap playing a game of chess in the cabin, while Bombalurina and Demeter exchanged their conversation.

"So?"  
"…So?"  
"What happened last night? You had him _alone_. At _night_. _Together in an isolated cabin_."

The golden one rolled her eyes,

"Get your perverted thoughts away from here, nothing happened."  
"You two make the perfect pair, you know why?"  
"Why?"  
"Because you're freaking _boring_! Do you know how many romantic opportunities there are here?"

Demeter said nothing. Bomba let out a short sigh, listing them off on her fingers,

"The 'I bet' game? Isolation cabin? Night swims? The Gum Tree?"  
"Yes, I know about all of them, I've been here just as long as you have!"

Bombalurina gripped her headfur, groaning in distress, trying to get her stubborn sister to hear her out. She took a deep breath, trying to play out everything with her sister,

"How's this. I'm pretty much leading a horse to water! I'm guiding you to _my _life savings! All _you _have to do is drink!"  
"I know! But I can't just force the love out of him! It has to be gradual, it's been three days, for crying out loud."  
"Three _long-ass Summer _days!"

Demeter sighed, laying back on the pillow as her scarlet harlot of a sister prodded on,

"You know Vick? How sweet and innocent and nervous she is? Yesterday, she earned her spot on the Gum Tree."

Demeter sat up at these words, crossing her arms over her stomach and raising an eyebrow, "Lies."

"Nope. Her and Mac. Under the tree."  
"You're bluffing."  
"I swear on my sticker collection."

Demeter knew she meant her words. Her sister sure loved stickers…

"Check mate."  
"God damn…"

The two girls looked down from Demeter's and Munkustrap's bunk, at the two boys below playing chess. Munkustrap had his arms crossed with a smug look on his face as Skimble only grinned. Bombalurina knew something had to be done, and fast. She got it in in instant, looking down at Skimbleshanks with a grin,

"Hey, Skimble, did you hear about Mac and Tori?"

The orange tabby grinned, nodding up at her,

"Yeah, yeah! They made out under the Gum Tree!"

Munkustrap arched an eyebrow, looking up at the scarlet queen-kit, "The Gum Tree?"

"Yeah. You _do _know what the gum tree is. Don't you?"  
"No…I don't. What is it?"

Bombalurina flashed a sly grin at her sister, who's mouth was agape as the taller queen-kit progressed,

"I'm sure _Demi _here will show you."

Skimble now also had a look of surprise before snickering at the fate of it all. Demeter blushed heavily, and swatted her sister on the head before hopping down, looking at the silver tom-kit, "Yeah, sure. I'll show you." Munkustrap shrugged, following her out of the cabin. Skimbleshanks looked up at Bombalurina,

"I love you're thought process, Bomba."  
"I do too."

**oooOoOooo**

Outside, the two walked from the cabin out towards the mess hall, but passed it, going on. Munkustrap had a hand in his jacket pocket, eyeing Demeter from the side. She seemed a cross between nervous, annoyed, and anticipated. He wondered why. Walking on past the last Cabin, they found a small opening to the forest, and walked on, and on until they tread upon a clearing, where the sun lazily shone the late afternoon orange through the weaving branches of a huge tree. On the trunk, he noticed, were dozens of chewed gum, put on the trunk of the tree. The silver tom-kit tilted his head to the side, confused.

"So…this is it?"

Demeter nodded, "Yeah, this is the Gum Tree."

"What's with all the gum?"

Demeter took a deep breath, trying to keep all of her confidence up front, walking up from behind him and taking his hand in hers. He nearly jumped out of his fur from startlement of the sudden contact, but soon relaxed to it, actually enjoying the feeling of her paw on his own. She gestured to the huge tree with her other hand, smiling slightly as she explained,

"A camper tradition here at Camp Jellicle happens here, at the Gum Tree. You see, anyone who get's their first kiss here at Camp, will usually do it here. And if it's your first, you put your gum on the tree."

"Oh, I see."

"It's like mistletoe, but with the gum. It started before I started here at Group A."

Munkustrap nodded, not saying anything. He thought that maybe her holding his hand, and explaining something like this was hinting at something. It was only a matter of time before he realized the possibilities there were. A, this was complete coincidence, or B, she wanted him to kiss her. Truth was, Demeter was thinking the same thing, but remaining silent. She thought it over; did she want to kiss him?

…Of course she did. She kicked herself mentally for it, but she knew she liked him. At least a little bit, deep down. He turned towards her, looking down at her as she turned to fast him. His insides twisted looking down at her. The pale late sunlight illuminated her big hazel eyes, the detailed mix of green and brown shone. The gold in her fur shone a subtle amber. He wanted badly to kiss her at this moment, but knew that was ahead of himself. It was much too soon. He cleared his throat gently, looking down at the ground,

"Thanks for showing me. We should come back here some time."

'_Did he just…?' _she thought to herself, mentally going over his words but frowned slightly, before smiling again.

"Yeah…we should."  
_

**The whole 'Gum Tree' thing is actually a tradition at my school, which I was going to turn into a oneshot, but decided it could actually work as a theme in this story. Updates will be more frequent, but remember this; a story to reviews is as a car is to gas; they run on it!**

**Love you guys! :)**

**-M18**


End file.
